bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yhwach
| image = | race = Quincy | age = | gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Emperor of the Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Sword) | manga debut = Chapter 484 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} , often referred to simply as by his subordinates, is the leader of the Vandenreich. Appearance Juhabach is a rather tall man. He has a long face with a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones, long black hair that reaches to his lower back and reddish-brown eyes. He also has thin eyebrows and well-kempt mutton chops that connects with a moustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, as well as white trousers and trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak that has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left using a single large button.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, color page Personality He is adamant in his dislike of conflict, so much so that he will attempt to stop them at all costs, even if brutal methods are required. Juhabach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, with him mercilessly wounding and slaying those that have even sworn allegiance to him, when he deems them to have fulfilled their use.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 14-15 This same disregard extends to all his subordinates, regardless of species or rank, and is an attitude that he allegedly has always possessed.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 9-11 History About 1,000 years ago, under unknown circumstances, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 16-17 Sometime around or during the course of this event, Juhabach witnessed the capabilities of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 2 At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Vandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo and Juhabach personally defeated its ruler, Tier Harribel. As a result, he imprisoned her and claimed the territory of Hueco Mundo as their own, regarding it as another foundation stone to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc For arguing with Asguiaro Ebern upon his return to the Vandenreich base, Juhabach severs Luders Friegen's arm, complaining that he disliked conflict. With Luders declining his offer to lie down before him in exchange for his legs, he questions the latter's estimate that five days were required for them to prepare for the war with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 Asking if Luders wasn't a prophet, why he was talking about the future, he promptly kills him and turns his attention to Ebern. Having no reason to praise or blame Ebern as he effectively delayed Ichigo Kurosaki, Juhabach states that his role was over and that in death, he would be a foundation stone for peace. As Ebern erupts in a torrent of blood, Haschwald asks if it was alright to kill Arrancar, as they needn't be taught how to fight. Dismissing this, he states that they could acquire as many as needed thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-17 Informed that Ebern's medallion was used but unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai, he states that a special plan was needed to do so. Declaring that "hot-blooded fools" could be useful at times, Juhabach instructs Haschwald to order the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 Later told of Ichigo's ongoing battle with Quilge Opie, he notes that this is the perfect opportunity to invade Soul Society, before ordering that all the Stern Ritter be notified.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 Appearing in the air above Ryūnosuke Yuki and the 13th Division as they readied themselves for battle, having already bypassed the Shakonmaku, Juhabach remarks on their expectations that they would attack from one of Seireitei's gates and that war was always a bitter affair.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 16-17 When this group loses their composure in the face of Hidetomo Kajōmaru's defeat, he permits Haschwald to spare the others if he thought of it as the benign choice.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-14 Later informed of Byakuya Kuchiki's death and how it took longer than predicted, he remarks that the Stern Ritter's leniency was their only flaw, only to be approached by Kenpachi Zaraki carrying three dead Stern Ritter atop his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 14-17 As Zaraki makes clear his intent to kill Juhabach and attacks, the two clash amid an enormous impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 6-7 As Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto later comes to realize that his opponent wasn't Juhabach but instead his subordinate Royd Lloyd, who had used his abilities to mimic his leader's mentality, memories and appearance; the First Division barracks is destroyed. Appearing behind the captain-commander, Juhabach thanks Royd for his service, before incinerating his remains. Asked what he had been up to this entire time, he answers by inquiring about what lied beneath the First Division building. He then explains that he had gone to the Central Underground Prison to speak with Sōsuke Aizen, though his offer to join their army was predictably declined. Continuing, Juhabach asked if Yamamoto had exhausted his power fighting his decoy.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 4-10 Yamamoto attempts to initiate his Bankai again, only for Juhabach to steal it with his medallion. He then explains that it's not that they were unable to take his Bankai, rather his power is too enormous for anyone other than himself to handle, so he ordered Royd not to do anything until he had returned. Goading the captain-commander by asking if he should use his Bankai to awaken the dead Shinigami, Juhabach instead manifests a second weapon from above with a wave of his sword and, bidding Yamamoto farewell, attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 11-17 With Yamamoto's torso severed, Juhabach berates him and attempts to leave, only for Yamamoto to grab a hold of his cloak in his final act. Cutting off the captain-commander's arm, Juhabach explains that he never listed him as a "Special War Power" because of his foolish reluctance to exploit others, which made him grow weak. Stating that the original Gotei 13 was a group to be feared when Yamamoto did whatever it took, he then remarks that Soul Society will die soon but unbeknown to him, the Gotei 13 died 1,000 years ago. Unleashing innumerable arrows from an outstretched finger, he obliterates Yamamoto's body entirely.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 4-13 Ordering Haschwald to convey to the Stern Ritter that they were to raze Soul Society, he observes the ensuing devastation in the wake of the invading Soldat. With Seireitei and the main forces of the Gotei 13 decimated, Juhabach intends to declare a retreat in order to await the Royal Guard's inevitable arrival, only to be startled by an explosion in the air above.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 13-18 Agreeing that the reiatsu was Ichigo Kurosaki's, he denies Haschwald's request to eliminate him and states that they were leaving. However, with Tensa Zangetsu suddenly thrust into the ground before them, they are intercepted by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 13-17 Though unaware exactly how, he congratulates Ichigo on escaping Quilge's jail, but questions if he really was intent on fighting given his body's condition. Asked if he was the "enemy's" leader, Juhabach replies that he both is and isn't, yet confirms that he was responsible for the current state of Soul Society. An enraged Ichigo then emits a large amount of reiatsu, leaving Juhabach no option other than to crush him. Unaffected by the ensuing Getsuga Tenshō, he quickly pins Ichigo to the ground and subdues him by striking him in the throat with his blade. Affirming that he was still breathing, Juhabach orders Haschwald to bring Ichigo back to their castle, where they could recruit him into their army. When Ichigo then suddenly awakens, he deduces that the pronounced veins stopping his sword were in fact Blut Vene, just as he is engulfed by Ichigo's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 4-17 Equipment Quincy Cross: Juhabach is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal that features a number of stars and a striped ribbon descending downward. This is attached to the left breast of his trench coat, meaning it is often concealed beneath his cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 13 Medallion: Juhabach possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Juhabach used it to take Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 11 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Juhabach has power paralleling that of an Espada, as he was able to defeat the 3rd Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament to his power, by his own claim, only he possesses enough power amongst those of the Vandenreich to actually be capable of wielding Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. Reishi Manipulation: Juhabach is capable of collecting reishi and solidifying it at will, demonstrated by his creation of an intricate throne, which he later broke down with ease and reconstructed into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 15 : : An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :* : Using this defensive form of Blut, Juhabach was completely unaffected by even a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 10-12 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his Quincy skills, Juhabach displayed a certain level of skill as a hand-to-hand fighter, as seen when he managed to quickly subdue and pin down Ichigo, despite being armed with Tensa Zangetsu and being a very proficient martial artist in his own right before the latter could react or defend himself properly.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, page 12-13 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Juhabach is able to concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a crossguard shaped like a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 12 * : By further collecting reishi, Juhabach is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, he seems to possess the ability to generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them using just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 7-8 He is also able to fire them in rapid succession as a continous barrage.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 12-13 *'Reishi Broadsword': With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Juhabach is able to manifest an enormous bow in the air above himself, that in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Juhabach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's crossguard, which together with the handle, makes a shape reminiscent of the Vandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon is capable of effortlessly bifurcating an opponent, including those as powerful as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 12-16 Quotes *(To Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." *(To members of the Thirteenth Division) "Conflict is always such a bitter affair."Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 17 *(To Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop) "Pitiful fools. You should have known better than to intrude on my battle." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Male